Talk:Regnum Online Wiki
Front page redesign Draft is at Talk:Regnum Online Wiki/Redesign everyone's welcome to try changes or make comments. --Onteron (talk) 21:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Like it. :) Torg Snowflake 12:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Icons for sections Just got this idea. To give it a little extra and more interesting look, I chose some power icons that I think can go with tittles and subtitles in the page. Hope you find this interesting. *Contents http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mana_Pool_Power_Icon.jpg **About RO http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bless_Power_Icon.jpg **Realms and Races http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Colossus_Power_Icon.jpg **Character Classes http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Duelist_Power_Icon.jpg **Reference http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Focus_Power_Icon.jpg *Featured Picture http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Enemy_Surveillance_Power_Icon.jpg *Did you know?/Poll http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wits_Power_Icon.jpg *News http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Onslaught_Power_Icon.jpg *How to help http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Omnipresent_Power_Icon.jpg *Links http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/File:Parabolic_Shot_Power_Icon.jpg :Ok i've done a mock up at http://regnum.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Onteron/Sandbox&oldid=20404, just with icons on the main sections for now. Next time you're on IRC we can talk about tweaking it. --Onteron (talk) 17:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Like how it looks? Torg Snowflake 18:08, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Translation in other languages Hello, I was wondering if this wiki was meant to display articles in different languages (e.g. as wikipedia does). If so, i would be happy to contribute to the french translation, althought i have no real knowledge of how a wiki works (i'm not even sure here is the best place to ask questions). I know there already is a french wiki (http://regnumonline.metawiki.com/) but yours seems a bit "better", more formal i would say and more detailed (even with some formulas). So i guess having all the information in several languages on the same place is the best that could be done. Regards. Reuhman :Hello Reuhman. Wikia has a system for different laguage wikis about the same game/topic. In fact, there is a working spanish wiki about regnum (formerly named Regnumpedia) at http://es.regnum.wikia.com. If I remember correctly, anyone can ask for a subdomain and start the french (or other) Regnum wikia project. I guess the best way to do it is like that, having a different site for every language --Snoid 22:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Front page messed up after new wikia look The frontpage of the RO wiki now has problems, after wikia changed the default look... Most importantly, the icons will not load, and also that cool "ROW" logo will not load. Does anyone know how to fix this? Panoramix Miraculix 13:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :The icons are created using the frontPageIcon class defined in MediaWiki:Common.css. :After the transition to the "New Look" skin, the css was not copied to MediaWiki:Wikia.css which is now loaded for the main page. :I would assume copying the css for frontPageIcon would fix this problem, but Wikia.css is locked to regular users. :--Erica conjurer 17:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) So can we somehow contact one of the old admins? Or give admin status to one of the active editors left in the wiki so we won't have these kinds of problems anymore? Panoramix Miraculix 17:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :I left a message on User_talk:Torg_Snowflake#Icons_on_the_Wiki_Main_Page. Torg was the last admin to make a change on December 1, so hopefully he'll copy over the css soon. :---Erica conjurer 17:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Eiram is really the only active staff member on the Wiki, but she can't edit pages like common.css. Gideon has been gone for awhile (I heard that he didn't like the changes to hunters and left Regnum completely?). While I was working on the front page redesign (Which is halted because I can't edit said pages with javascript and stylesheets) I contacted Torg via the forum to ask for his help in editing those pages, send him a PM and you'll get to him much faster there. ::We really need to give bureaucrat status to someone, because at this rate we'll get changes once every month. I volunteered for a position like that, as I'm pretty familiar with how Wiki's work, but Gideon is nowhere to be found. ::-100PercentRatedR 21:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Now there are further problems? Torg copied over the New Look, but things are still missing, and problems are spreading throughout the entire Wiki, on top of it some templates are going offscreen now. I don't want to go haywire here, but I suggest we create a new custom look for the Wiki from scratch. In my opinion, the current green style doesn't suit Regnum, a style based upon the UI Regnum itself would be better. -100PercentRatedR 11:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The icons are back, but they are ugly - some of them have white background instead of being transparent. Also, the ROW logo is still not loading... Panoramix Miraculix 12:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I still don't see any icons at all, just the border outlines of where they should be. No idea whats wrong with the logo, it looks like the URL was changed, but I could be wrong. I was also able to contact Gideon, and he said that he will pop in and give new admin status as soon as he can. So hopefully later today we'll be able to fix the errors and get back to normality. ::-100PercentRatedR 12:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I do see the icons, but there are white backgrounds. Not a particularly hard fix, I just removed the white background from the image and reuploaded it. http://imagebin.ca/img/4YbPc9.png ::: If you want to test it, create a page under User:YOUR_NAME/global.css, similar to http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/User:Erica_conjurer/global.css. And redefine the frontPageIcon class pointing the url at the new image. It's just a matter of waiting for one of the admins to update the source image from which frontPageIcon is using. ::: Which "further problems" are you referring too? Not noticing anything too outstanding, but I agree that the css could use an update. :::--Erica conjurer 13:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Almost all the pages for powers and map areas have templates that are going off the screen for me (Leaving some of the links unselectable, and text unreadable). I'm guessing this can be fixed by editing the templates for Template:area and Template:skill. I think the problem came from the changes to the Wikia layout (moving the search engine, recent wiki activity, and latest photos from the right side to the left). ::::-100PercentRatedR 14:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can you name an example article? I haven't noticed this issue Panoramix Miraculix 14:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you mean something like this http://imagebin.ca/img/8X-IpPo.png, that's been happening for me since after the skin update, so before Common.css was copied to Wikia.css. If we change how the powers look like, it would be using Template:Skill/full which contains the actual html. and Template:Area/full. Though since the problem really stems from the layout of the skin, I wonder if we should modify the skin instead. ::::--Erica conjurer 15:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well apparently you don't have to be an admin to upload the icon files. I uploaded the updated version with transparency. Is that working for you guys now? Should need any additional css. I'll take a look at the css and Skill/full to see if I can find what's causing that other problem. :::::--Erica conjurer 17:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Something similar. http://i379.photobucket.com/albums/oo238/100PercentRatedR/rwiki.jpg Most of the skill/power pages are like that for me. I think the best way would be to modify the skins. I still don't see the changes to icons, but that could just be an error on my part. ::::In other news, Gideon gave me full admin status, which includes giving other people admin rights. So if anyone would like these rights I will gladly give them. Tell me if you find whats wrong with the css and I'll get right on it. ::::-100PercentRatedR 18:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok I just pwned some of the code. How does that look? Everything apart from the missing ROW logo looks back to normal for me now. Templates aren't going offscreen either :) :::::-100PercentRatedR 19:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) WikiaWideTableWrappers Hmm templates on power pages were still overlapping with the side bar after your changes. I made a quick modification to Template:Skill/full which seems to have fixed it for me. In the "New Looks" skin the article width can be a max of 680 px. The tables being generated were 700 px. I changed those down and it seems to be working for me. Looks like this for me nowhttp://imagebin.ca/img/e3tzVkP.png Now about that missing icon... --Erica conjurer 21:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : Things now look a bit weird on my browser: http://img815.imageshack.us/img815/1983/rowikitable.png ...and I still don't see the ROW logo :( : Edge, give admin rights to Erica, she's usually working on the wiki every day :p :Panoramix Miraculix 00:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I managed to reproduce that effect. Apparently the table is generated with too large of a width and the wiki generates a WikiaWideTableWrapper. I managed to fix the first wrapper, by changing some of the widths to percentages rather than hard coding pixel values. However I still can't find the reason for the second table generating the wrapper. It currently looks like http://imagebin.ca/img/e_fH9nJ.png for me. I checked in Template:Skill/parserow, Template:Skill/parsedata and Template:Skill/subtabletop and they seem to correctly use percentages. Not sure what's causing the second table to overflow. Will try to find why tomorrow. ::--Erica conjurer 02:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I found the problem with the logo. Apparently, the logo isn't loading because the max size for a logo, or graphic wordmark, is 250x65px. So the bottom line is, we might need to design a new logo. I say might, because some wiki logos surpass this pixel limit for some reason. I'll look into it. ::-100PercentRatedR 08:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Well after digging through some annoying javascript, I found why these WikiaWideTableWrappers are being generated. The logic is basically if(table.width > article.width) { createAnnoyingWrapper(); } if(table.width < article.width - 100) { return; } if(columns_in_table < 3) { return; } createAnnoyingWrapper(); Meaning tables have to be either 100 px smaller than the article or have fewer than 3 columns to not get a wrapper. So basically, since the power tables have 5 levels + a name in front, the javascript always creates this WideTableWrapper. Same thing with the main page. Also, it seems we're not the only ones being annoyed by this. Apparently it was pushed through as an update to the skin recently, and there's some discussion on the main wikia forum about it. Forum thread about it is here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Expansion_Buttons%3F --Erica conjurer 05:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Eeeech. Well thats ridiculous. We sure aren't going to scale down the templates to 100px, and we can't do anything about the columns. Looks like we'll have to wait for the end result on this one, I don't see a way to disable it. :-100PercentRatedR 08:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is the wiki look suddenly super gay? Is there any reason our wiki became fabulous and homosexual? :p Panoramix Miraculix 13:00, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Theme editor. Apparently Eiram changed it sometime last night. Somehow I agree that it doesn't really fit ro... Should be back to what it was before, though if people want a different skin we can try creating something. --Erica (talk) 13:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Haha yes, Eiram changed it xD Like I suggested, we could make our own custom RO theme. We'd need to decide on a background image and colors though. 100PercentRatedR 17:00, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha... Oops... Sorry! I didn't know it changed for everyone D: Thought only I could see it. I don't like the green one! The pink is pretty... ::Eiram 16:49, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Now it's all blue... I don't like it :p But I did like the white one that you had made earlier today, reminded me of the old wikia look which was better anyway... Panoramix Miraculix 19:27, December 12, 2010 (UTC) So how about that logo huh? :D Why are we still missing our logo? :D Panoramix Miraculix 13:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Eeerm... Someone would have to make one, but in the mandatory 250x65 pixel range. There is a clean Regnum Online logo @ http://download01.regnumonline.com.ar/images/common/logo_foro.png if anyone wants to have a go at it. My image manipulation skills aren't exactly top notch. I put up a makeshift for now. 100PercentRatedR 13:53, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh the current one looks very nice, kudos to whoever did it! Panoramix Miraculix 15:17, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Would it be possible to make a page that lists each boss mob & each of their good drops, I'd really like to be able to know what I am hoping to get when defeating these guys & whether its even worth trying. I play my hunter most & I never seem to be able to get any drops with it. ( 10:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC)) :We already have a page for every Syrtis and Ignis boss monster, and they list their drops. You can see them here. If you are looking for Alsius bosses, those haven't been added yet. - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 10:12, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, I've started playing Champions Of Regnum (pretty much the same game - with a different name) and this could be a really useful wiki, if we updated it a bit. I propose that I adopt this wiki, and we work together to make it up to date with all the latest news and stuff. Please leave a reply with your thoughts. JJS 12 (talk) 09:42, August 12, 2013 (UTC)